I Want, You Need
by ObsessedHPFanatic
Summary: Spoilers for season 8. Dean and Benny have a slow day in Purgatory and Benny just can't help himself.


**Author's Note: This is my first Supernatural fanfiction! You could call spoilers for season 8... Since this is my first Supernatural piece, I'd really really really love it if you reviewed and told me "Hey, you're awesome, keep doing what you're doing" or "That was the most awfullest thing ever in the history of forever" or something along those lines... Enjoy the smutty Purgatory bottom!Dean smut I have prepared for you today!**

* * *

_Everything was fast, hard, and full of adrenaline in Purgatory. And everything became doubly so when I met Dean Winchester. He knew what he was doing when he killed monsters and that made our unlikely friendship even more exciting._

_When you're running from monsters all day and hiding from them all night, you don't have much time for conversation or bathing or, well, release. You're always on an adrenaline high in Purgatory and time for release certainly makes you more comfortable, and without it you aren't as alert as you could be. The buzz of arousal at the back of your mind distracts you. You focus less on how many monsters are around or where they're coming from and more on how the fabric of your clothes feels on your skin when you move a certain way._

_When I was alone, I would find the safest place I could and just rub one off quickly, just to keep myself focused on the killing monsters part. Then I met Dean Winchester. His presence in Purgatory was the first thing that intrigued me about him. What was a human doing here? And how did he get here? Then there was his fascination with finding the angel. That posed more questions, of course. I wasn't too clear on what happened to angels and demons after they died. Of course, this angel wasn't dead. Or Dean supposed he wasn't dead. Actually, Dean prayed he wasn't dead. Dean prayed to that angel every night, but "Cas" never responded. As much as he didn't like it at first, if Dean wanted to get out of Purgatory, he was stuck with me._

* * *

"Oy, Benny!" Dean hissed in the darkness. "I hear water."

I knew what that meant. That meant Castiel might be near and _that_ meant I had to help him look for the damn angel again. "Dean..." I sighed.

"He's all I've got, Benny," Dean replied coldly. "Help me or not, but if I die in here, you can forget about ever getting your ass out."

Unfortunately he was right. He was probably the first human to have gotten stuck in Purgatory and chances were that he would be the last one too.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I replied, gripping my blade and following the soft sounds of his footsteps. "Y'know, Dean, I'm beginning to think you and this Castiel are a little closer than you're letting on," I said when I caught up to him.

Dean didn't respond and quickened his face. I smirked. I felt it was safe to tease him a little by now. We had been fighting together for a few weeks. We had had a slow day, but he was on edge. Dean was convinced that there must be an ambush somewhere, just waiting until he was vulnerable. I knew this area. Not many monsters were here. Most of the monsters in Purgatory liked to hunt close to where they were dropped in. They didn't like to explore. Some of the nastier ones did, but this patch of Purgatory was mostly empty. "Dean. There aren't many monsters around here," I told him _again_.

Dean stopped suddenly and whirled around to face me. "Benny, I just need to find Cas and get the hell out of here. The only reason you're still standing is because you claim to know where the escape hatch is."

"And here I thought you were beginning to like me," I replied cheekily. "Relax, Dean. You're too tense to do your friend Cas any good."

I saw Dean's jaw tighten in the dim light. The man's features were striking, I would give him that.

"I'll look for your little angel friend. You wash up. You smell like dead monster," I told him.

"And what if something attacks? Just yell for the big kids to fix it for me?" Dean asked snidely. "Besides, you're probably just smelling yourself. You _are_ dead monster."

I smiled despite Dean's anger. That was the first almost joke he had made this whole adventure. "All right, I'll keep watch while you get a little cleaner and then we can trade."

Dean's grim expression stayed right where it was for a long time. Finally he let out a breath and inclined his head slightly. "You're sure we're clear?"

"When can you ever be sure about anything in monster Hell?" I countered.

Dean regarded me for a few more moments then shrugged. "I guess you're right about that." He pulled off his jacket and slung it over a low-hanging branch nearby. "No peeking."

I smirked. "No promises, prettyboy."

If I wasn't mistaken, I thought I saw Dean's eyes widen slightly and heard a tiny intake of breath. Then he was right back into his grim self and rolled his eyes. He took off his shirt and put it on top of his jacket. Even in mostly darkness, his muscles were impressive. I'd had the occasional tryst with other vampires while stuck in here and had learned to appreciate a well-built male when I saw one and Dean fit that description quite nicely

I turned before he could notice me staring at his frame. "Enough privacy for you, princess?"

Dean chuckled darkly. "This isn't exactly my ideal bath, but it'll do as long as I don't get attacked while in the nude."

The picture leapt to the forefront of my mind and I could feel arousal buzzing through my body. Dean, his muscular arms pumping as he stroked himself under the water, his face contorted from his ministrations... I began to get hard as I imagined his cries of pleasure as he came. I palmed myself roughly through my pants. I hadn't had time to sneak off for release since Dean had joined me and he was an attractive man. I couldn't help myself.

I heard Dean hiss behind me. "Damn, it's cold," he whispered.

I smirked, imagining his flesh prickled from the cold, nipples pebbled. "Sorry, _princess_, we've run out of hot water."

Dean laughed quietly, then hissed again as he submerged himself. I glanced over my shoulder to see him shake his head slightly to get the water out of his eyes. Dean was turned away from me, so I felt safe enough turning around and position myself behind a tree. I admired the tanned planes of his back in the dim light of the stars. I slid a hand into my pants to grab my stiffening dick while I watched the muscles in Dean's back undulate as he washed himself.

It didn't take long for me to get completely hard. It also didn't take long for Dean to be done bathing. I stayed where I was as Dean got out of the water and stepped over to the branch where he had hung his clothes. He stopped halfway there and looked around. My gaze was focused on his dick, swinging between his legs. The boy must like cold because he had to have been semi-hard. "Benny?" he called, as loudly as he dared.

"I'm here," I answered, pulling my hand out of my pants and stepping out from behind my tree.

Dean yelped and clutched between his legs. "Give a guy some warning, why don't you?" He said as he turned his attention back to his clothes.

All I could see was Dean. I wanted him. I needed him. So I approached him. "Dean," I murmured.

"Hm?" Dean was fastening his belt. He turned to face me.

"You're going to tell me something, Dean, and you're going to tell me now," I said, still advancing on him.

Dean reached for his knife, but I shot out a hand and pinned him against the tree. He gasped involuntarily and looked up at me. I leaned closeti him and breathed on his neck before whispering, "Does this turn you on?"

Dean shivered when my warm breath met his chilled skin. I could feel his heart beating faster in the wrist I had pinned against the tree. I leaned even closer and ghosted my lips over his ear. "Well? Does it?" I breathed.

"Sh-shouldn't we be keeping watch?" Dean stammered.

I latched onto his earlobe with my teeth and tugged gently. When I let him go, he whimpered. Dean Winchester whimpered. It took everything I could muster to not roll my hips against Dean's. "Do you want me to keep watch, Dean?" I said gruffly.

There was a tense moment. Neither of us breathed. I could feel my dick pulsing and my heart racing. Then Dean muttered something under his breath. I not his earlobe again. "What was that, Dean?"

Dean sucked in a breath when he felt my teeth on his skin. "No," he whispered.

I flicked my tongue against his ear and grabbed him through his pants. "'No' what, Dean?"

He whimpered again but didn't say anything. "Shall I get my fangs out, Dean?" I asked dangerously.

"No, I don't want you to keep watch," Dean blurted. His face was flushed.

I chuckled. "I didn't think so." I squeezed him again and returned my mouth to his ear. I sucked gently on the tender flesh. Dean sighed and tentatively placed his hands on my shoulders. "You like this, don't you, Dean?" I said around a mouthful of his ear.

When he didn't respond immediately, I gripped his dick tightly. He groaned. "You like to play games, do you, Dean? How's this for a game?" I let go of his ear and licked all the way down his neck to a nipple, keeping pressure on his dick. I took his nipple in my mouth and began worrying it between my teeth. I looked up at him as I released the nipple and moved to the other one. His head was thrown back against the tree and his eyes were closed. I bit down on his nipple. Hard. "Just a tip," I told him, "maybe you shouldn't expose your neck to a vampire. Even a dead one will be tempted.

Dean's eyes fluttered open. He started to speak but it turned into another groan as I squeeze him again. "No, Dean. You haven't answered my question yet."

"Yes, I like it, I like it," Dean whispered, eyes closing again.

I ran my hands up his chest and caressed his nipples gently. "We'll that's good to hear, Dean. I can make you feel good, if you'll let me. What do you say?"

Dean let out a breath and bit his lip. I didn't think the boy had ever begged for sex in his life, not with his good looks. Well that was going to change.

"Yes," Dean said quietly.

"'Yes' what?"

"Please," he groaned.

I smiled. "Good boy." With that I slid my hands back down his chest and undid his belt. I pushed his pants down around his ankles and hooked my thumbs in his briefs. I looked appreciatively at the bulge that I had caused. "Good boy," I repeated. I wrapped my fingers around the fabric-covered length tenderly. "You haven't gotten off at all since you got here, is that right?" I asked, running my hand up and down slowly.

Dean swallowed. "No."

"You've been too busy hunting down your angel friend, is that it? Tell me, Dean, has your Cas ever done anything like this for you?" I was trying to push him. I wanted answers. Well, I wanted to come and I wanted answers.

Dean's head dropped and he shook it. This must have been humiliating for him, but if his dick was a gauge, he was loving it.

"But you want him to, don't you, Dean?" I asked, knowing the answer when Dean bucked his hips slightly. "Tell you what, I don't care whose name you scream when I make you come."

Dean shuddered. "Please," he murmured. "Please."

"What do you want, Dean?" I asked, surreptitiously rubbing myself through my pants. The begging was nearly too much for me.

"Touch," Dean whispered.

"I am touching, Dean," I replied, voice shaking slightly with arousal.

"Touch me, Cas, please," Dean begged, eyes clenched shut.

He was so beautiful, spread out for me. Dean, head resting on his chest, arms limp by his sides, chest heaving, dick hot and hard. It didn't matter who he thought was touching him. All that mattered was what was to come. Literally.

I reached around Dean and slid my hands into the waistband of his briefs and massaged his ass. His hips jerked. He liked it. My roaming fingers found his entrance and rubbed over and around it. Dean buried his face in my shoulder to muffle his cry of pleasure. I slid my hands over his hips and pulled his underwear down. His dick sprang up when it was finally freed from its confines. I ran a finger along its length appreciatively. "Not much of a princess now, are you, Dean? You like it dirty, out in the open. Do you plan on corrupting your angel?"

Dean groaned again and bucked his hips. "Yes," he hissed. "My angel."

"You say that, but you _so_ enjoy bottom. It's more likely that you'll be his Dean." I wrapped my hand around him and began stroking ever so slowly. "You want your angel to take control and have you, don't you, Dean?" I whispered, keeping my pace up as I leaned in close an licked the shell of his ear. "Is that what you want, Dean?"

He thrusted into my hand, trying to find more contact. "Yes," he breathed. "I want-Cas, I want..."

I began moving my hand faster. I needed him to come. I needed to see his face contort an his body writhe as I wrenched his orgasm from him. "Does this feel good, Dean?"

Dean was panting rabidly and didn't answer at first. I grabbed him by the hair with y other hand and pulled his head back, baring his neck. I licked my lip. "Answer me, Dean. Now."

He cried it and I felt his dick pulse in my hand. "Yes, more-I need..."

"I know what you need," I told him. I let go of my hair and spat in my palm. Quickly, I switched hands and stroked even faster. My own dick was aching, fit to burst, so I reached inside my pants and matched my pace on myself.

Dean was groaning, thrusting into my hand, making inarticulate noises. I was breathing heavily. Everything felt so good...

"Faster," Dean cried out. "Faster, _please_. I need.."

I complied, matching the pace with both hands. I was so close. I needed, too. I wanted him to come first, but I could feel my release building, ready to burst out if me.

Suddenly, Dean leaned forward and buried his face in my shoulder. He let out a long, low moan. I felt his thrusting become erratic and knew the time was coming fast. Dean bit down on the junction of my neck and shoulder and moaned again. "I'm-Oh, Cas, _yes. I'm..._"

His body went stiff. I stroked him even faster then, forcing him on, fist flying along his dick...

And he came. I felt his come splatter on my wrist as I continued to stroke him. He groaned, the groan building in volume when I didn't stop touching him. He was shaking, still in the throes of orgasm when I finally let myself go.

I bit down on my lip, hard, as I came, trying to contain my sounds of pleasure. I was too focused on my own orgasm to notice that I was still stroking Dean. He wrenched himself away from me and braced himself on the tree begin him, gasping for breath.

White hot pleasure courses through my veins as I kept my pace throughout my orgasm. Finally, it was too much and I had to let go.

I was shaking so much I nearly fel over as I extricated my hand from my pants. Dean's come painted my other wrist and I raised it to my mouth, watching him watch me through half-lidded eyes. Slowly, I licked his come off my skin. "See if your angel friend ever does that for you," I said gruffly, wiping my come on my pants. "I'll take first watch, princess. That seemed to take a lot out of you." I walked around Dean and pinched his ass. He jumped. As I walked away, looking for a better post, I called over my shoulder, "Feel free to return the favor some time, Dean. Feel free."

* * *

**Author's Note: Didja like it? Huh? Didja didja didja? I've never written a Supernatural fanfiction before, let alone a smut, and I really would like to know what you guys think...**

**I'm planning on continuing to write Supernatural and I started a Sherlock piece, so I have become more diverse! I know I promised to post things way more often this summer, and I'm very sorry I didn't... Third chapter of Purple is in the works, as is the second chapter of You Know the Rules. I'll try to post them by the end of the week!**

**Much love,**

**Gency**


End file.
